


Enloquecer

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo toma en serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enloquecer

_Mátalo_.

No lo toma en serio. Cuando le habla, el jovencito devoto a él que había conocido en el pasado, lo escucha por compromiso; o al menos esa es la sensación que le invade.

Piensa que es exactamente igual darles los buenos días que gritarle sobre el advenimiento de una nueva guerra santa. Pero no es indiferencia; de ser sólo eso, Saga no pasaría horas encerrado en su Templo preguntándose el porqué… hay algo más en los ojos de Shura que el antiguo traidor no logra discernir. ¿Odio, enojo, tristeza? Quizás es todo eso y más.

Y esa mirada no hace otra cosa que destrozarlo, que matarlo en vida. Sin dudas Capricornio posee una mirada asesina, letal y efectiva.

—Buenos días, Shura. —L e dedica la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, el tono de voz más excelso y masculino que puede lograr, y la pleitesía que no le da a ninguno de sus otros compañeros, para sólo recibir silencio y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Espera que le corresponda, que le pregunte de manera forzada si va rumbo al recinto del Patriarca, lo que sea, pero no… sólo silencio, y esa mirada letal.

—¿Qué tal? —Musita firme, mientras el otro ignora la intención detrás de tan sencilla y cotidiana interrogación. Cuando Géminis le pregunta a Shura cómo está, quiere saberlo todo de él; sin embargo no recibe más que ese silencio y un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Tanto daño ha hecho? ¿Es karma? Se arrepiente de sus pecados, pero Dios encontró la mejor manera de castigarlo. Nadie ve detrás de sus ojos el dolor, sólo Athena había presenciado arrepentimiento en ellos, hacía ya mucho tiempo; antes de volver a morir, y de volver a la vida.

Sabe que a la larga el humano obtiene lo que se merece, y aunque a Saga no le gusta resignarse, siente que ya no tiene más opciones.

A veces se pregunta si todo es un mal sueño, si algún día va a despertar, en el infierno donde debería estar, ¿por qué había pedido el perdón de Athena y aceptado la vida que le otorgaban los Dioses? Una nueva oportunidad, es todo lo que ambiciona. Si Aioria le perdona, ¿qué tanto le puede costar a Capricornio?

¿Tan grande es el dolor? Lo comparten, entonces; porque Shura sólo tiene que mirarlo de esa manera para devolvérselas todas juntas, y con creces.

_Mátalo_.

Lo había usado, cierto. Lo había engañado, verdad. Lo había lastimado, sin duda. Sin embargo Shura ya no es ese niño, uno con el cerebro lavado desde temprana edad, fácil y manipulable; ahora es un hombre, ahora reconoce que los actos no son buenos ni malos, que las personas actúan siempre acorde al momento en el que están envueltos.

Lo culpa a Saga de todo el daño, pero ya le había perdonado hacia años. Lo mira, como quien mira a un muerto resucitado. No son más que eso, al fin de cuentas. Con Géminis es diferente, con Saga no puede sostener demasiado tiempo el contacto visual, ni juntar dos palabras en griego que formen una oración coherente; como tampoco estar tan cerca del hombre que en un pasado había admirado al punto de la adoración, a aquel hombre que con tan pocas primaveras sobre sus hombros, había sido casi como un padre para él, aunque éste no lo sepa.

Saga había sido guardián y sujeto de confianza de todos los aprendices, quizás por ser el mayor o por vocación de líder, pero todos sabían que podían recurrir a Saga ante cualquier eventualidad, sea cual fuera esta. Y de todos los aprendices a Santos, Shura era el que más disfrutaba pasar el rato con él, aunque sólo sea para escucharlo hablar sobre la historia de Grecia y la Orden de Athena con sentido orgullo.

Si Shura prometió servir a Athena con real devoción, dicha promesa la había hecho primero en su mente, durante una de esas tantas tardes en compañía de Géminis en el Templo de él. Luego, esa promesa la hubiera formulado en voz alta para sí mismo, y no mucho más tarde confesado a Saga, quien en su momento le había regalado la más franca de las sonrisas.

¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

Ares… si había un culpable en toda la historia, sin dudas, había sido él. Hasta que el Dios de la guerra no invadió la calma del Santuario, Shura había hecho de Saga su ejemplo a seguir, su musa inspiradora y a quien no le quedaba más que rendir tributo, obedeciéndole en todo aquello que le hubiera pedido.

Admiración y amor, suelen confundirse con pasmosa facilidad.

Shura no lo ha tomado en cuenta desde que han regresado a la vida, ¿no se percata del daño irreparable que le ocasiona? Antes, podía hacerle creer lo que quería, contarle fabulas y persuadirlo; en el presente trata de dejarle mensajes implícitos, así sea con la mirada, pero estos no parecen ser claros.

La noche es templada. No ha pasado mucho desde que dejó de llover; el suelo sigue húmedo y los techos gotean. Esa noche pasa demasiado tiempo mirando a través de la ventana, sintiendo melancolía, sin saber qué vuelve a incitar a las fantasías. Deseos siniestros, pensamientos perturbadores. No pretende eso para Shura, no quiere que las cosas sean así.

Salir, necesita salir y despejar la mente antes de volverse loco, en un inquietante sentido literal. Llega a preguntarse que se sentiría ir hasta el Templo de Shura y devolverle un poco de todo esa hiel. ¿Sentiría alivio, satisfacción, paz? La curiosidad por averiguar la respuesta lo colma, haciendo que ese deseo crezca, arremolinándose en él. Siente la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo al comprender que ya no puede hacer nada más para evitarlo, para _callarlo_.

Creyó que se había ido en el preciso momento que Athena lo expulsó de su cuerpo, o quizás ni siquiera es Ares; tal vez es producto de su imaginación. La voz le habla, para recitar su mantra siniestro.

No, aún no está preparado. Frena ante el Templo de Capricornio dispuesto a dar la vuelta, pero la voz vuelve a retumbar en su cabeza:

_Mátalo_.

Y ya no puede comprender lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ni lo que hace con el cuerpo y la vida de Shura.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
